


Fixing the Earth

by Val_Teal



Category: The Broken Earth Series - N. K. Jemisin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Teal/pseuds/Val_Teal
Summary: I finished the Broken Earth Trilogy and didn’t want it to end. Idk what I’m gonna write yet and I may not even start for a while but I needed to make this so I don’t forget.





	Fixing the Earth

I haven’t actually started yet lol.


End file.
